unfogettable memories
by salohcin99
Summary: When a young girl was barely over 16, she had a chance to do something great. But little by little she started to crack in 2 different ways. This girl loves pink, brown and white, and is obsessed with the ice cream. Can you guess who this is? If not, its Neo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

 _5 years before the last episode of season 2_

I was breathless, I barely had enough energy to keep fighting back. I had no way out from in the arena, not that I wanted to leave or anything. I was just across my opponent, a big pile of muscle and fat. But I was surprised that he had so much power in his punches. But I wasn't about to give up, I would want to be beaten to a pulp before I surrender to this jackass. Then again I wasn't really in great shape to begin with. But I had nothing to worry about. He would be too stupid to see that coming. I created an illusion of myself and ran in behind him undetected. Once he hit the illusion of me, I hit him as hard as I could. You could practically hear the sound of contact I made. Before I knew it, he was on the ground, out cold. "And that's the match. The winner is Cheyanne!" The announcer said. "Come up here to collect your cash." I took my time to get to the office, but that's because I was breathless and beat up. Once I got there, I was handed the money and was told that it was an amazing match. I thanked him and said I'll be looking forward to coming back. All I needed to do now was walk out the door and get back home. Dinner should be ready by the time I get there.

Once I got home, I was greeted with a sudden hug that could choke the life out of me. "Ohhhh, I'm so happy you're ok. I was so worried when you didn't get home on time!" A female voice said. I wanted to reply but all that came out was "Air… need… stop… please…" I tried saying something else, but I needed air. "Oh! I'm so sorry." She said, quickly pulling away from the hug. "Nah, it's all good, I needed something like that. I missed you Kelsey." I said. At first Kelsey smiled, but that slowly turned into a frown. "Are you alright? You don't look to good. What's wrong?" I asked her. She let out a long sigh and said that we needed to talk. I followed her and sat across from her at the table. We were having lasagna with some garlic toast and some tea. I picked up my tea cup and took a sip before setting it back down to begin the conversation.

"Soooo, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. She took a piece of toast and took a bite before replying. "Cheyanne, please don't take this the wrong way, but, I'm leaving." Kelsey. Said.

Before I could even take a bite of lasagne, I froze.

It's like when you've been friends with someone for almost half of your life. Then they have to go to a totally different place in remnant.

I could not even breath for a total 10 seconds.

"Cheyanne, it's not because of you, it's because of your father."

I tensed up at that last word. " _Father? He is a monster that has come from hell_." I thought to myself.

"I understand. But please do call from time to time. I will miss you so mu-" I couldn't finish when the door burst open, and in came my "Father". The first thing we saw was a bottle of pure alcohol and cigarettes. When his eyes fixed on Kelsey, he smiled mischievously. But when he fixed on Cheyanne, he made a face that could only be described as terrifying. "HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE BITCH? SHE'S NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE FRIENDS!" Her father yelled at me. "YOU'RE GETTING OUTTA MY HOUSE NOW!" He yelled, grabbing my wrist to drag me out the door.

My father was a drunk. He always came home looking furious and would always do anything to get what he wanted. Even if it was illegal or abusive to anyone, including me.

"DAD! STOP PLEASE!" I screamed, he only moved faster towards the door.

That's when Kelsey came to help, by stabbing him in the shoulder with a blunt knife.

"GAAAHHH! YOU BITCH!" screamed my father. I got away, but now I had to save Kelsey.

That's when I made the most terrible mistake of my life.

I put an illusion to the side of where Kelsey was. I then proceeded to make the illusion look like it was protecting Kelsey.

He took the knife out of his shoulder and went to slash at me, but then I just shattered to pieces like broken glass. Is hand was now down in between his legs and I took this as an opportunity. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over, knocking the knife into the air. I was then preparing to knock him out with a punch, but then his forehead started bleeding. Once I looked at it a little closer, I gasped and quickly backed away. The knife was knocked into the air but it landed in his head.

"Oh my god" Was all I could say. I looked up at Kelsey, who looked petrified. She started to walk towards me, and put her hand out to touch me. I quickly shoved it away.

"Cheyanne, please don't go. Don't leave me, Neo." Was all she could say.

The reason I was called Neo was because my constant obsession for the colours pink, brown and white. As well as the ice cream.

All I could say was "Goodbye Kelsey. I'll miss you. And don't do the things I have done. Go after your dream. Became the huntress you were destined to be." I said.

She looked like she was ready to burst into tears. She gave one final shot to hug me, but that just cracked me. I smiled before I said one final goodbye before breaking into a hundred million pieces of me scattered across the floor.


	2. A New Life

Chapter 2

After all that, I was on the streets. Alone, afraid, with no purpose, and no place to go. Hell, back then I should have went back home, at least I thought I still had it. By then I was a thief, I was just trying to get by. If I was lucky, I would've been able to go to a nice restaurant, but that was rare. I was (not really) living in a shady side of downtown Vale. I was a couple blocks away from that nightclub that people went to. I would see some fancy people then and there, and I would pick pocket as many as I could. Surprising enough, the people there didn't have much money, which I found strange.

My hair was a mess, my clothes were cut and scratched, my face had some scars of my hard time living, and my eyes had the biggest bags I've ever seen. So far I was in much better conditions that bi thought I would be in.

But one day, was a day that would change my life. I was walking back to my "home" in the rain, when I passed a man. I "accidentally" bumped into him saying my casual sorry's and walking away with his wallet in hand, before he stopped me.

"Hey. Are you alright? Do you need any change, because I think I got some with me…" the man said, reaching for his back pocket. "NO, no, no, no, I'm okay, thanks for the offer though." I said, finishing the conversation. But then I felt something pull me back. "At least take my spare umbrella, I know it might be childish for a pink parasol, but it's the least I can do." He said giving me the parasol. "A-are you sure? I don't want to get in the way." I said, struggling for words. "I insist." He said with a warm smile. "Th-thank you so very much." I said. "No problem, although, be careful with the handle. If you pull on it, it will come lose. It can be a bit of a pain to put back in. But I trust that you will take good care of it. See ya!" he said before walking off.

I felt really bad for pick pocketing such a caring person. So I did the first thing I can think up.

"Hey sir! I think you dropped your wallet!" I yelled. "Really? Hmmmm, huh, I guess I did. Thank you. Have a good day." He said before walking off again. All of a sudden, I felt really good about myself.

 _ **2 hours later**_

I was laying down on my makeshift bed admiring the parasol the man gave me. It was in perfect condition, that I couldn't believe he would give me something like that. "It's beautiful." I said under my breath. But then I saw out of the corner of my eye a group of 8 men walking into the ally towards me. "Alright, put your hands up." One of the men said, revealing a pistol. I was shocked beyond words to speak, I guess today was too good to be true. "I said put your hands in the air, now!" He said again, only this time, all of them revealed their weapons. "But I don't have any money! I swear!" I said, fear flowing through my voice. "Then you're coming with us you bitch." Another one said, before the one in front went to grab my wrist. But then suddenly…

 _Shatter…_

"What the fuck?" One man said. But before anyone could start looking around, I used my parasol to start strangling the one in the back. Unfortunately for me, he was making too much noise, alerting the other men. "Get off of him you bitch, and give me that umbrella!" A man said, throwing me off the other man. He then got a grip on my parasol and yanked part of it away from me. The handle was still in my hand, but instead of just a hollow, there was a long and sharp pole of steel. It was kind of like a rapier. "S-stay back, I-I'm warning you!" I said, waving my blade thing at them. "Hah! You call that a weapon, just give up and come with us." He said. I just couldn't take the pressure of being threatened. Something inside me snapped, and I was not in control of my body anymore. I shattered again, but this time, I wasn't anywhere to be seen. They had no idea that I was on the roof. I then dropped and landed on some guys shoulders, then I drove my blade through his skull and split his pine in two. I then went for two men and slashed both of their throats at lightning speed, before the blood came from the wounds like a waterfall. I then went for the one holding the rest of my parasol. I jabbed my blade into his gut, and lifted it until it split him in half. I then took the rest of the parasol and held it in my other hand. By this time, the other 4 had me in their sights. They started opening fire on me. I knew there was no way around this. But I raised my umbrella part of my parasol to try to make them slow down more so they wouldn't hurt as much. I braced myself for the bullets to hit. But to my surprise, they never came. I still heard the gunfire, but they weren't hitting me. I opened my eyes to see all the bullets bounce of the parasol. I then realized that I had beat them. Once they stopped to see me still standing with no bullet holes, they had a look of pure terror on their faces. I gave them a cocky smile before I slowly walked towards them, ready to end their miserable lives. Once I was finished, I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"So, do you like my gift to you?" the man said, leaning on his cane. "Yes, actually. Who new umbrellas could be so fu-." I said before turned around to see the man who gave me the parasol in the first place. "Oh, uh, hi." I said. "Hello. Look, I need to talk to you about something. Care to stick around?" He said, with the innocent stance I could muster up. I had to take my time to think about my answer. I knew if I said no, I would probably get my head shot. But that would be better than listening to him… Right? I than just decided to listen to him, for a limited amount of time.

"Fine. What do you want, and make this talk quick." I said.

"Ohhhh, Feisty. Ok then, now let's start off with introductions shall we? My name is Roman Torchwick, pleasure to meet you."


End file.
